Mamma Mia
by PherraElise
Summary: First songfic. Rena and Keiichi have been dating for a while, but lately, she's found him cheating on her with Mion. Will she forgive him like usual? Or will she finally take a stand? KxR and KxM Please review


**WELL, this is my first song-fic, so I'm pretty nervous about how it will turn out. I chose the song, Mamma Mia (The A*Teens version) because I had heard it on youtube, and had it stuck in my mind all day. I worked with various couples from various anime, such as Sakura and Syaoran, Inuyasha and Kagome, and a whole lot more. Eventually though, I chose Rena and Keiichi because they are not only my favorite couple, but they were just really easy to write the plot for. I mean, Keiichi does seem like the kind of person to cheat… Unfortunately T_T; So I really hope that whoever reads this enjoys it. I want to say it's RenaxKeiichi. But I suppose its KeiichixMion, too. I don't support KeiichixMion though, so any future fanfics I have planned to write for the Higurashi series will not have those two as a couple. Sorry. Please read and review~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the anime, characters, songs, or anything else. Just the plot.**

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when _

It shouldn't have surprised Rena when she walked past Angel Mort, and happened to catch a glimpse at Keiichi Maebara making out with Mion Sonozaki. It hadn't been the first time.

_So, I've made up my mind, it must come to an end _

She stood there staring at them. Watching intently as their lips moved from one another's and Keiichi whispered things into Mion's ear that made her giggle and blush. Was he just repeating all the things he'd been saying to Rena? She narrowed her eyes as the two people in the window kissed again, and then knew what she had to do. She was going to break up with him. She was going to march right up to those double doors, storm into the kitchen, and give both of them a piece of her mind.

_Look at me now, will I ever learn _

But just as she was about to launch her plan into action, she stopped cold in her tracks as Mion's sea green eyes meant hers._  
_

_I don't know how, but I finally lose control _

Rena could feel her blood boiling as Mion gasped and pushed Keiichi away quickly. _  
_

_There's a fire within my soul _

She watched him gulp and face her through the window and she could feel the tears running down her cheeks. She didn't dare move as she watched him rush out of the room, leaving a blushing Mion alone, and then rush through the entrance to meet face-to-face with Rena._  
_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring _

She opened her mouth to yell at him for all the pain he was putting her through, but immediately shut it as she stared into his rich, chocolate brown eyes. She turned her head away quickly and began, "Keiichi I can't believe what a low-life bastard you are!" It wasn't like her to curse. But she felt no other words would be necessary for his behavement. "Rena…" He said her name softly, as if he understood, and she couldn't help but look up at him once more._  
_

_One more look and I forget everything _

Her mouth went dry as her eyes meant his for a second time, and she immediately forgot everything she wanted to say or do. All she could focus on were his eyes. So perfect against his tan skin. She'd always felt lucky to be able to call him hers. He was a bit taller than her, a year older, and, obviously, many other girls wanted him. "Let's go, Rena. I'm sorry and I promise it won't happen again. You know I love you more than anyone else." He took her hand, and led her away from Angel Mort, Mion, and her thoughts.

_Mamma mia, here I go again _

Rena walked silently beside him, biting her lower lip. His hand was warm, as usual. All of him was warm. She wanted so badly to be able to yell at him that it was through. That this time, it was truly over, but she couldn't. She loved him, and she just couldn't make the words escape from her mouth. The sun was setting low in the sky and she listened to the cicadas chirping. Silence was the least thing she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear screaming._  
_

_My, my, how can I resist you _

"Rena, don't be angry with me or Mion. It was just a one time thing. She was upset over work and her sister, I went there to pick up some food for you, and one thing led to another. You really shouldn't blame either of us." He spoke up as he turned to face her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I…" She couldn't say it. She wanted to more than anything, but she was, as usual, completely speechless as he pressed his warm lips to hers. The same lips that had just been pressed against Mion's, was now being pressed against hers. She was now connected with Mion's spit, and that alone was enough to make her gag. But she soon felt herself giving into his kiss._  
_

_Mamma mia, does it show again _

She couldn't help but wonder if her need for him was obvious. She pulled away from the kiss and shrugged off his shoulders, "I have to get home." He nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "Do you want me to walk you the rest of the way?" She shook her head, "No. I don't want you to keep Mion waiting." And she turned around and ran, ignoring his calls for her. She didn't stop until he was clear out of sight and hearing range. She leaned her body against a tree, and gasped for breath. The only thing around her was long, un-mowed grass, a dirt path leading towards her house, trees, and invisible, chirping cicadas. She slowly began walking towards her house again. She wondered if Keiichi really had gone back to Mion, or if he'd just went home. Rena walked through her door and stumbled up towards her room and landed on her bed with a sigh. She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. Maybe tomorrow would be better._  
_

_My,my, just how much I've missed you _

She opened her eyes just in time for her to hear her alarm clock going off, so she brushed her teeth and hair, and got herself dressed. When she walked outside, she didn't expect to see Keiichi waiting for her there. She was always the one having to wait on him. "Hey there." He said simply, and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her cheeks so easily. "Look, I talked to Mion and she agreed that it was a one time thing. So no worries." He shrugged it off as he grasped her hand and kept walking._  
_

_Yes I've been broken-hearted _

Just hearing him say Mion's name sent anger rolling through her. She should have really been used to it, but she wasn't. Not even close. He'd done the same routine with Mion 4 times already. Rena kept track, even if it made her heart break. And every single time, she found herself forgiving him. She and Mion never even mentioned Keiichi if it were possible. And if someone did, Rena would just excuse herself and go into the Girl's Bathroom and cry her eyes out. "Keiichi… I don't think I can do this anymore." The words came out so simply. He stopped walking and let go of her hand. She could feel her heart thudding and her breathing hitched. "What do you mean?" He asked slowly as he turned around and faced her. "I mean that I'm tired of dealing with everything you do! I can't keep this up, Keiichi! You don't care about me! You never have!" The tears were falling again. She could feel them slide against her cheeks like waterfalls. "That's not true, you know that!" He argued back, but she shook her head. "I don't need this, Keiichi. Go date Mion. I'm sure she'll be able to deal with this better than I can." And Rena turned around, and walked away. For the first time in her life._  
_

_blue since the day we parted _

The next few days she spent locked up in her room, crying every now and then, refusing calls from anyone, and never leaving unless she had to go use the restroom or eat. She never thought that being without Keiichi this long would hurt so much. _  
_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

She began regretting breaking up with him. Surely he meant what he said. Although it had happened before, maybe he had honestly meant it this time. She knew she should have waited just a bit longer, but instead she overreacted and ruined her relationship. She slowly stood up and got dressed into her school uniform. She had to see him. She couldn't go another day without seeing him or hearing his voice._  
_

_Mamma mia, now I really know _

As she ran past house after house and building after building, she finally came across her destination: School. The school was only one large room. Sure, she had missed a few days, but with her perfect grades and almost perfect attendance, she knew she wouldn't be in any trouble. Especially since she would cook the teacher a plate of curry and sweet talk her. _  
_

_My, my, I could never let you go _

The final bell rang, and Rena watched as students rushed out, eager to get home. It wasn't until she saw her group of friends emerge that her knees began to feel weak. "Rena-san! Where have you been? We were worried!" Rika called her over. Rena slowly moved forward, "I've missed you all too!" And that hadn't been a lie. Through all of her relationship problems, she had still stayed close to Rika and Satoko. Rika, who comforted her while she cried, and Satoko who asked if Rena would want her to set up a bunch of traps for Mion and Keiichi. Rena straightened herself up and gave her attention to Keiichi and Mion. Mion was looking down at her feet as a blush had appeared on her cheeks, and Keiichi just looked uncomfortable. "Rena, could we go for a walk?" He asked. And she nodded as they headed off in a different direction, and away from the comfort of her friends. 

_I've been angry and sad about things that you do _

A part of her was praying that he would tell her how much he'd missed her, and how much he needed her, but another part wanted him to tell her he was through with her, so that she could deal with the pain now and end it sooner. The things he did to her sent her through three constant phases: First, she would get angry. She'd gain the courage to scream and argue. Then, she would get sad, and she'd cry and tell him how much she loved him. And the third process was her forgiving stage. Enough said._  
_

_I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through _

She had done this too many times to count. She would break up with him and yell as he left._  
_

_And when you go, when you slam the door _

He'd yell something back at her, and then slam the door so hard, that a picture of the two of them she had hanging on her wall would fall to the ground but luckily, never shatter._  
_

_I think you know that you won't be away too long _

But they both knew that he wouldn't be away for long. In just a few moments, he would walk back into her door with a long apology and they'd kiss and make up like usual._  
_

_You know that I'm not that strong _

He knew her every weakness. He knew everything about her, and he knew that she wasn't strong enough to go on without him. "Rena…" He said her name and she looked up at his angelic face._  
_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring _

She could feel her heart begin to pound as she looked into his eyes as she had so many times before. She could almost hear the slight sound of a bell within her mind. A small little bell that would begin a soft melody._  
_

_One more look and I forget everything_

He moved closer to her and when she looked down, he placed his hand under her chin and gently pushed it up to face him. "Rena, I was worried about you." She opened her mouth to speak, but it was quickly occupied with his.

_Mamma mia, here I go again _

And she knew that it would never end. No matter how much she wanted to, and no matter how much it hurt, she knew it wouldn't end. He would forever cheat, and she would forever forgive._  
_

_My, my, how can I resist you _

She pressed herself against him, hoping that doing so would make him forget about Mion. That it would make him love her only, and not any other girl. _  
_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

He broke away from the kiss, smiling. "So, I guess this means I've been forgiven?" She gave a slight nod, "Of course."_  
_

_My, my, just how much I've missed you _

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. He gave a small squeeze back and continued walking._  
_

_Yes I've been broken-hearted _

Just walking next to him was making her heart ache again. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she caught him again with Mion, or some other girl. But she still couldn't bring herself to leave him._  
_

_Blue since the day we parted_

She'd been so sad, and even though she was devastated now, a small part of her was happy. Happy because at least for this moment, she had him to herself. And no one could do anything about that. Of course, they could later, but not now, not this very moment. _  
_

_Why, why did I ever let you go? _

This had been the longest she had gone without him, and he knew she couldn't resist him. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too." She murmured, slightly unwillingly. He moved his hand from her grasp, and placed it around her shoulders, pulling her closer into his side._  
_

_Mamma mia, now I really know _

She had figured it out a long time ago, but realizing it once more still made her feel pathetic._  
_

_My, my, I could never let you go...  
_She could never let him go…_  
_

**If any of you know this song, them I'm sure that you will realize that this isn't the rest of the ending for the song. But I chose to end it here, because the last part repeats the chorus, and I couldn't really think of how to work that in with the story. I still hope you like it. Read and Review. And if any of the lyrics are wrong, then I'm very sorry .  
**


End file.
